Windshear
|Faction = Berserker |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Wingmaiden Island (formerly) Dragon's Edge (formerly) Berserker Island |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" |Last Appearance = Dragons: Titan Uprising |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Windshear is Heather's Razorwhip who first appeared in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1". Official Description Biography ''Early Life Windshear hatched on Wingmaiden Island and was raised by the Wingmaiden Tribe until she was strong enough to live on her own. Sometime, before Race to the Edge, Windshear was attacked by a Typhoomerang and got badly injured. Heather found her, treated her wounds and trained her. The two formed an unbreakable bond ever since and became an unstoppable team, redistributing goods to those who had been attacked by pirates and raiders. ''Meeting the Dragon Riders One day, Heather and Windshear's constant boat raids caught the attention of the Dragon Riders, who then began to search for the culprits. Windshear with Heather managed to incapacitate each rider and their dragon, except for Hiccup and Toothless, who chased them down a chasm. After the chase, Heather unmasked herself to them and they all headed to Dragon's Edge. There, Heather proudly explained how she met Windshear, and the Razorwhip's abilities (while using some of them on Snotlout). The next day, Heather and Windshear set out to attack Dagur, because she believed that he killed them, but were outnumbered and quickly captured. Hiccup and Toothless arrived in time and saved them from the Berserkers. Once they got back to Dragon's Edge, Windshear joined Stormfly and their riders for some "girl time" with each other. Later, the Riders, minus Hiccup, went after Dagur to put him back in prison. However, once caught, Heather told Windshear to finish him off, only to be stopped by Toothless' plasma blast. Hiccup then quickly told her that Dagur was her brother. Heather and Windshear later left Dragon's Edge, so Heather could figure things out after learning Dagur was actually her brother. Spying on the Dragon Hunters Windshear continued to stay alongside Heather when they infiltrated Dagur's alliance with the Dragon Hunters. Windshear then aided Ryker and his hunters in searching for Snow Wraiths on Glacier Island. Windshear sealed the Riders in a cave, through Ryker's orders. Windshear then rescued Ryker from Hiccup and Toothless. Windshear then fought alongside the Berserkers and Hunters in attacking Dragon's Edge, though actually trying to keep them from reaching the outpost. During the battle, Heather allowed Ruff to take Windshear to find Hiccup and the other riders. Windshear then returned to Heather. Windshear and Heather continued to infiltrate the Dragon Hunters, pretending to fight off the Dragon Riders. Windshear then went with Heather and Viggo Grimborn to capture a Flightmare. However, Windshear and Heather were captured and taken to Dragon Hunter Island when they exposed themselves as traitors. Windshear was later rescued by Dagur and reunited with Heather. After helping Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons redirect the Flightmare back on its course, she and Heather took off without a word. She was then given a saddle by Heather. Joining the Dragon Riders When the Riders invited Heather to stay on Dragon's Edge, Windshear was very hostile toward both the Vikings and dragons. She nearly got into a fight with Meatlug. During a patrol on the Nadder migration, Windshear attacked the others. Hiccup volunteered to help the Razorwhip adjust to being a part of the group. At first, she did well but soon went wild, causing Hiccup to fall off Toothless. Believing it to be too dangerous for the other Riders, Heather prepares to leave. However, Fishlegs realizes Windshear is acting the way she is to protect Heather. The two switch dragons during a fight with the Dragon Hunters. By the end, Windshear finally feels comfortable around the others, and the two once rogues stay on the Edge. Windshear and Heather have continued to aid the Dragon Riders in their fight against the Hunters. Leaving the Riders and Joining Dagur Windshear uses her sharp tail to slice down trees in an effort to build a dam to protect the Defenders of the Wing village from the lava heading toward it. Windshear is the only dragon on the Edge that Gruff doesn't try to steal. Windshear joins the other dragons in carrying her rider to Berk for the 400th year anniversary party. She and Stormfly aid Heather and Astrid in doing some mid-air acrobatics as part of the celebration. Windshear excels at carrying Dagur by the foot with her tail while in flight. Though, with Heather's permission, she later lets Dagur ride on her back to go rescue his dragon. In her sleep deprivation, Heather mistakes a rock to be Windshear and tries to give it a scrub down. It was also Windshear who came up with the idea to drop the sleepy riders into the dark compartment under the arena floor in order to force them to get some sleep. Windshear carried Shattermaster in her tail while in flight, and fling him toward the dragon-proof ships to produce the "Flying Shatter Scatter". Windshear aided the Dragon Riders in their final battle against the Shellfire. Life on Berserker Island and Search for Oswald Like all the dragons, Windshear is affected by something on Berserker Island in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". She is also one of the few dragons who helps her rider from a distance. Heather and Windshear visited the riders in "Snotlout's Angels". They later went searching for Snotlout. When they discovered the Wingmaidens, Heather, Astrid and Ruffnut rode Windshear and they were welcomed by the tribe. On the island, Heather learns that Windshear was once raised by the dragon-loving tribe. Windshear then aided the riders in rescuing Snotlout. Later, Heather, Dagur, Windshear, and Sleuther go searching for Oswald. While Dagur seeks Hiccup's help, Heather seeks Johann's. When going to the Northern Markets to find out more about Oswald, Windshear quickly scents the danger her rider was in and lets Johann ride her in order to save Heather. While trying to escape from Krogan and his Dragon Flyers, Heather and Johann fall off Windshear and she gets captured in the process. Krogan then offers a deal: Windshear and the Riders' lives for Heather's Dragon Eye lens. She accepts it. Later, Krogan brings Windshear in a cage and gives Heather the key while taking the lens. He then flies off on his Singetail kicking Windshear's cage into the ocean. Heather jumps after her but her key doesn't unlock the cage. She is willing to drown along her dragon when Dagur arrives on Sleuther and saves both of them. Attacks on Vanaheim and on Berserker Island Heather and Windshear leave Dragon's Edge to go to Vanaheim, Oswald's final resting place. On the way, they are followed by a group of Dragon Flyers. Despite trying to hold them off, they are defeated and badly injured, so they retreat to Berk. There, the Dragon Riders rescue them and help them recover. Windshear is present in the Great Hall when Heather tells the others what happened. When her rider tries to get up and fails, Windshear helps her stay on her feet. Astrid then tells Heather and Windshear to stay on Berk, so that Gothi can take care of them. After they heal from their injuries, Heather and Windshear return to Berserker Island. When the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Flyers attack their home, the pair fights them. To pull a Flyer off his Singetail, Heather jumps from Windshear, kicks the man, then jumps back into the saddle. In the end, with the help of hundreds of wild dragons, the Riders manage to defeat once and for all the Dragon Flyers and Hunters. Adventures at the School of Dragons Windshear first appears in "Call of the Death Song", the second time you meet up with Heather as the rogue dragon rider, at the Shipyard Graveyard. She helps fight off the giant eels to save the Razorwhip eggs on one of the ships. Heather afterward gives you one of them. Windshear, along with her rider, later work together with Thornado to fight off more eels on ''The Reaper, where Bing, Bam, and Boom are imprisoned. After that quest, she gets trapped in the Death Song's amber, while Heather fends the Mystery Class dragon off. Your character uses Thornado to chase the Death Song off, and them free Windshear with the dissolve you made prior. Windshear appeared again in "Battle for the Edge". She appears on Glacier Island and Hobblegrunt Island with Heather. The two also assist in defending Dragon's Edge from the Dragon Hunters. Windshear appears again briefly alongside Heather in the School's Great Hall during the player Quest "Gobber's Wheels of Misfortune". Heather is conducting an experiment with Gobber and the player to show cracks in the metal of cartwheels. She appears again alongside her rider in the expansion "Rise of Stormheart". She carries Heather to Dragon's Edge so that she can alert the player that Johann wants to see them on Hobblegrunt Island. Physical Appearance Windshear is silvery coloured and has a long snout with a pointy horn at the end. She has four legs and walks on them. Her wings are long and like her tail, they can cut through anything but marble and Dragon Proof material. She also has deep green eyes like Heather, and is very beautiful but deadly. Windshear represents a robot to some extent, making clanging sounds like metal and the metallic colors. Personality Like all Razorwhips, Windshear distrusts most humans and dragons. However, once her trust is earned, she is a loyal ally and Windshear cares deeply for Heather (Windshear's rider). She did show some curiosity to Tuffnut Thorston when he woke up after she knocked him out and his "proposal" did not seem to bother her. Like Heather (Windshear's rider), Windshear attracted the attention of the other dragons, which makes her feel uncomfortable. Although after some time and adjusting, Windshear became more comfortable around the Riders' dragons, especially Toothless. Windshear is a very protective dragon of Heather and she will attack others without warning if she feels her rider is in danger and it also shows mistrust in other dragons, which is a trait common in Razorwhips. Abilities and Skills Intelligence: Windshear was able to come to Heather when she blew her horn. Fire: Like all Razorwhips, Windshear's fiery breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. The fire is bright blue, indicating intense heat. Wings and Tail: Due to her sharp scales and reflexes, Windshear's body is literally a living weapon. Her wings can slice through trees and rocks. However, she is unable to cut through marble ("Between a Rock and a Hard Place"). She uses her tail as a whip that can cut just as well, and can grip objects too. Lacrimal Toxin: Windshear possesses poisonous tears that can be very deadly to those that touch them. Barb Projection: Being in the Sharp Class, Windshear can shoot metallic spikes from her tail at enemies with pinpoint accuracy and great force. Like her tail and wings, they harbor enough destructive power to eviscerate sturdy Viking ships with but a few shots. Strength: Windshear appears to be extremely strong. She was able to hold off a Typhoomerang, even though she was badly injured after that. Also, when Dagur's army chained her up, she was able to drag the first two ships slightly and resist the other ships. She is also able to carry up to three humans on her back and drag Shattermaster with her tail before hurling him straight towards Dragon Hunter ships, effectively sinking them. Endurance and Stamina: She was able to endure the attacks from a Typhoomerang but was badly injured. She is proven to have great stamina on her side to travel long distances. Relationships Heather Sometime after returning to her island, Heather treated and nursed Windshear back to health from a fight with a Typhoomerang and the two have shared an unbreakable bond since then. She is very protective of Heather, knocking Snotlout over when he tried to flirt with her. Windshear also appears to understand how Heather feels, showing concern when she was upset. It appeared her time among the Dragon Hunters made Windshear even more protective of her rider. She even went as far as attacking the other dragons, including Toothless who she already got along well with. Though after adjusting, she became calmer. According to Heather, Windshear has looked after her for her whole life, even though this is not true, as explained by the Wingmaidens. This could mean Windshear was very young when she was attacked by the Typhoomerang. Heather and Windshear have a strong bond and trust each other wholeheartedly. Toothless Windshear seems to like Toothless as he made the other dragons to move away from her when she was feeling uncomfortable, shown by when they nuzzled each other when they were by themselves. tumblr_p67eu4BjnL1u59uljo1_540.gif tumblr_p67eu4BjnL1u59uljo2_540.gif tumblr_p67eu4BjnL1u59uljo3_540.gif 387136ad74647a2bfc31bf764fe5e853.png When she reunited with Toothless and Stormfly, the three were playing together while their riders talked. Toothless immediately ran to greet Windshear when she and Heather returned to Dragon Edge, though the Razorwhip growled at him. She continued her hostile behavior toward him, even going as far as knocking him out of the sky. After regaining trust in the Riders and dragons, the two played together. Toothless even gave her an upchucked fish, which she happily ate. Tuffnut Thorston Tuffnut liked Windshear's style and wanted to marry her. When he woke up after being crushed by Ruffnut, Tuffnut saw Windshear and was about to propose to the Razorwhip until Heather snapped him out of it. She did not seem to mind him approaching her. She even let him pet her. Months later, when Windshear joined the Dragon Riders, she saw Tuffnut as a possible threat for her rider and didn't hesitate in shooting her spines at him, which fortunately got stuck in the boy's helmet. Ruffnut Thorston Windshear allowed Ruffnut to ride her during the Dragon Hunters/Berserker attack on Dragon's Edge. Stormfly Windshear and Stormfly worked well together when they attacked Dagur's ship along with their riders. Unlike the other riding dragons, Stormfly gave Windshear space instead of making her uncomfortable. When Astrid and Heather appeared to be ready to fight, the two dragons took stances to fight as well, until their riders hugged. Another thing the two dragons have in common is that they both have favorite foods. Windshear's is sea slugs and Stormfly's is chicken ("Heather Report, Part 1"). Dagur the Deranged Windshear was trained to help her rider kill Dagur until Heather discovered that he was her brother. Later when Heather was working with Dagur, Windshear was shown to have some respect for Dagur as he freed her and called her to Heather by whistling. This showed some trust to the older, insane brother of her rider. She let Dagur ride her when he, Heather and Fishlegs were fighting the Dragon Hunters and was grateful for him saving her life when she nearly drowned, as well as rejoicing in her rider reuniting with her brother. Snotlout Jorgenson Snotlout assumed that Windshear wasn't that great of a dragon or as powerful as a Monstrous Nightmare like Hookfang, but he was proven to be wrong when Windshear showed off her abilities, making Snotlout scared of her. During a fight with the Dragon Riders, Windshear shot at Snotlout and Hookfang to make it seem real. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs was very impressed with Windshear's abilities. He even had a stable prepared for with sea slugs. He helped Windshear become more comfortable around the other dragons when he realized her aggression was out of projection for Heather. He rode her while Heather rode Meatlug during a fight with the Dragon Hunters, which she showed no problems with him on her back. Meatlug tumblr_ogoh6aqpU11u1x8wgo1_500.gif tumblr_ogoh6aqpU11u1x8wgo2_500.gif tumblr_p5jyavwEVm1w3b0sqo4_640.gif Meatlug has shown to make Windshear be quite uncomfortable as she was trying to get greet her as Windshear backed off being a bit nervous. Windshear and Meatlug displayed extreme aggression towards each other when they met again. Tuffnut assumed it was because the Gronckle was jealous of Heather spending time with Fishlegs, though it was soon revealed that it was Windshear's own nature. Though the two managed to work together when they swapped riders. Barf and Belch Barf and Belch were very close to this dragon by lowering their heads down near Windshear as Barf released gas on her. It's quite possible as they were trying to be like Tuffnut to try to make Windshear like them. Hookfang The first time they met Hookfang was staying as great a distance from Windshear as possible to try not be like Meatlug or Barf and Belch to greet her as a sign to not be like his rider to not impress the ladies as he was trying to keep his cool. Hookfang even tries to show off his ability of the Fire Burst to show the masters who really the best dragon but Hookfang has lost against Windshear. Hookfang even got shot by Windshear when Heather wasn't trying to blow their cover with the dragon hunters and later as they finally join the Edge they even worked together to do scouting. Shattermaster Windshear and Shattermaster haven't interacted with each other personally, but they did fight in the past as Shattermaster was helping his rider make sure that Heather would not harm them and Shattermaster hit Windshear's belly to knock her out of the sky as they fought against the Dragon Hunters. But since their riders are siblings, this could be a sign that these two dragons are close to each other as well. Sleuther While they were never seen actually interacting with each other, it can be assumed that they get along pretty well, due to their riders being related. Appearances Trivia *Before the first attack on Dagur, Heather said they were doing this for "their" island. This could mean Windshear grew up on the same island Heather was raised on after she was cared for by the Wingmaidens. *Windshear, Fanghook, Shattermaster, and Cloudjumper are the only main riding dragons without saddles. Of the four, she's the only female. **However, she has one by the time she joins the Dragon Riders. *Windshear is the fourth dragon to not appear in each episode her rider does since her introduction. The other three are Thornado, Skullcrusher, and Fanghook. *During the time Windshear and Heather spent with the Riders, there are times when the two are not seen in group shots, such as at the end of "Stryke Out" and "Last Auction Heroes". *In "Snotlout's Angels", Heather stated to Atali that she found Windshear when she was a hatchling. However, in the episode "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", she said that she was hurt from a fight with a Typhoomerang. This could mean that Windshear was a juvenile at the time, which could also explain how injured she had been from the encounter. References * Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Sharp Class Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Heather Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Windshear Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Fast Dragons Category:Razorwhips Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Cunning Dragons